My Family
by hazelAC405
Summary: I've been sick for a while now. Naruto-kun's been gone on missions and I've had to take care of Rukia and Eniki by myself. Sometimes I wonder if Narutokun is hiding something from me. Who are you and what do you mean Naruto-kun is gone?


**Yo! Ok so here's the detail of this story: Rukia and Eniki are Hinata's children. Eniki is six years old and Rukia is four. There is some sexual content but only at the end and I guess you could call it a lime. **

**If some of you think I gave up on Distant family I didn't I haven't had internet since I came back from summer vacation in 2007 and well it sucks that's all I can say. **

**Disclaimer: do you think I own anything besides the children in this story? And the plot?

* * *

****My Family**

**Hinata POV**

My daughter was running down the hall again. I could hear her small footsteps approaching and her shrill laughter. As she rounded the corner I could see her blonde hair in its trademark pigtails. Her brother was chasing her again, because as soon as I saw her round the corner I could hear more footsteps follow hers. Her face was as happy as any child's could be without knowing the true dangers. Her bare feet pounded on the wooden floorboards and the blue dress she was wearing flowed in the breeze as she ran. I saw in her hand a folded scrap of paper. Her brother followed after her, until she ran into me. He suddenly stopped with a frightful face. I heard my daughter hit the ground with a soft thud. She began to cry. I crouched down and pulled her closely to my chest and hugged her. Telling her it would be all right. Soon she stopped.

With a couple of sniffles she said, " I'm sorry momma."

I saw my son approach me with a softer, kinder face. Fear gone from his expression. He crouched down and picked up the scrap of paper.

"This belongs to me Rukia. So please keep your hands off it." My son said with a bit of anger in his voice.

I said, "Eniki relax. I'm sure your sister was just having some fun. Besides you have to live your life the fullest extension, right? Or am I wrong? Well if you think I am just look at your father. Isn't that a great example?" When I finished I laughed and held tighter to my daughter's small figure. She looked up at me with vibrating blue eyes. She smiled. That smile. That was her father's smile. Oh how I longed to see that smile on my beloved's face. I have not seen that smile for a while now. Actually I have not seen my beloved one for a while. Curse those missions of his, always kept in a different village every week. Sigh, aw well. Soon I shall see him once again. As I looked at her smiling face I realized that my son was still there, watching me crouched down, still holding my daughter. I looked up at him once again. He had inherited my eyes. The Hyuuga eyes; the very same one's which caused me great pain and love. He had also inherited my dark hair. I laughed once again.

"Momma, are you alright? You seem a bit dazed. Maybe you should go back to bed." I heard the concern in Eniki's voice. For a while now, I have been struck with the same illness that stole my mother away from my sister and I. I have yet to understand what will happen to me but I can reassure my loved ones that I have yet to die.

"I am fine Eniki. You should stop worrying about me and take more care of your sister. For it will be more likely of her staying bound to this earth longer than I."

A growl. " Mother! Will you please take something seriously for once! I know how ill you are just please…please take more care of yourself, mother, please…" those eyes. I recognized those eyes. Those are the same eyes I bare when my mother was struck ill. Eniki was staring at the ground, hand into fists. Tears started to flow down his cheeks. "As long as father is gone I intend to keep my promise to him. And that is to take as much care of you and Rukia while he is gone. And you know how I keep my promises. So please mother go back to bed."

I smiled at him and lifted my daughter up with me. "Alright Eniki. You win. I'll go back to bed, but only if you and Rukia come with me. I fear this may not be an easy night for her."

I looked back down at my daughter's figure. Then, her face. She had fallen into a light sleep and had a scowl on her lips as she slept. I could tell she was having that dream again. I walked into my room and put Rukia down on my bed. I patted the spot next to me for Eniki. As he approached me, we heard the front door open. The face of my son was a face so frightened that as soon as I tried to get back up, he stopped me.

"No mother you must stay here. I'll be right back."

Those words replayed in my head as my son left the room, kunai in hand. I tried to call out to him. Reach him. But, to no avail. Next thing I knew I felt a pressure on my lips. A warm, soft feeling swept over me like I had felt before and every time I was in my beloved's strong, secure arms. I then realized that my eyes had been shut the entire time. As soon as I felt the pressure leave my lips I opened my eyes. There stood a figure I had long to see. His slender body, leaning over me, goofy grin playing his lips. His orange jacket open, revealing his black muscle shirt. His right hand on top of my head; stroking my black hair back. Left arm on my knee where he balanced himself. I could feel his warm breath on my face. I could barely see those eyes of his. His blonde hair covering them up as much they could. I longed to see his blue eyes in which I saw in our daughter's every single day of her life. As I reached up to remove his hair, I saw his eyes. Those were not my lover's eyes! These were a dark red. He instantly had the face of pure hatred I then realized that this was, indeed, not my lover. I pushed my self back as much I could but he had a great grip on me. I saw my son by the door. I could see his face full of fright as he saw me. I gave him a look that told him I would be all right. I told him I would distract him and that he would have to wake his sister and run for help. He knew where to go, what to do and who to get. He nodded at me and hid in the shadows. Hiding his chakra.

I looked up to this man and smiled.

"Hello Naruto. How did your mission go?" I said with as much sweetness in my voice.

"You may not reach your lover now vixen. I have taken over him and I intend to stay for a while." The man said.

"Well why? Can I at least talk with my lover for the next few seconds of my life?"

"What are you talking about, vixen? I know you don't plan to die so quickly."

"Actually I am ill and I am not sure how long I will be bound to this earth so please…I beg of you."

"Please stop this unnecessary groveling and get a hold of yourself you vile vixen. I do not intend to have any mercy on you or the children."

"Well that's to bad because I don't have any for you either, you foul monster!" I pulled a kunai out of its holster and threw it at its feet. He backed away fast. I heard a growl come from his direction.

"Fool. Do not waste such energy on me as I may kill you and your lover in three seconds."

I paused. Did he just say what I think he said? How can he kill Naruto if he isn't even here!

"Hm…I see the idiot has yet to tell you his secret. And here I interfear between what six years of marriage? Wow."

"What are you talking about, you foul creature? I don't know how you will kill my Naruto-kun but I know it won't be easy for you! It's practically impossible for you to kill him!"

A laugh. "Ha! I see that I will be the one to stop all this nonsense! You see dear vixen that your beloved _Naruto-kun_ is inside of me or so I could say I was once inside of him! You see…well let me start from the beginning. Have you ever heard of the nine tailed fox?" a nod. " Well that is I. I was bound to this body of his since his birth. Ever since I have tried to work with him. Joining forces, keeping him alive. Well not anymore! I have finally found a way out and I don't imply on wanting to get back inside of the foul seal that has kept me from coming out for so long. For twenty-four years I have been sealed inside and I couldn't take it anymore! While on the way back from the tea village the stupid idiot got distracted from thinking about his family and about his _Hinata-chan._ So while he thought about, I found a way out. Lucky for me it didn't take much effort. So here I am."

I felt a pressure on my leg again. I looked around to see if Eniki had escaped. I saw him and Rukia crawling out of the doorway. She turned around, with tears in her eyes. I smiled a reassuring smile. Eniki whispered something in her ear and both left. I turned to face the creature again.

"What do you wish of me?" I said as I felt his hot breath on my neck. He started to kiss and nip my neck, as I shuddered. This was the same feeling with Naruto-kun's gestures. The pressure on my leg lowered and I felt him pull out every single weapon and dump it on the floor.

"What do you want with me?" I said once again, but louder this time. He lifted his head and I could see his eye color kept changing from red to blue! It finally stayed on one color and the evil grin appeared on his lips.

"I see that the fool is trying to take control of his body once again. Well let him-" at that instant, I kissed him. I didn't care whether it was Naruto-kun or not I just wanted to see if this would bring him back to me. I tried to keep my eyes open and watch the others' switch colors once again. But this time it was different. The blue was a stronger color than before, before it was a dull blue but now it was stronger. My Naruto-kun was coming back! I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and deepened the kiss. I could see the redness fading away. Soon I couldn't take it anymore, my eyes shut. I felt a pressure on me waist and the same pressure on my leg go up higher. I quickly opened my eyes to meet, face to face, with blue eyes! My eyes started to sting. I launched my self at him and began to cry.

"Hinata-chan? Why are you crying?"

"Because I thought I wasn't going to ever see you again Naruto-kun."

He lifted me head. "Don't ever think that because I will never leave you as long as I am here, nothing will ever harm you or Rukia and Eniki. By the way where are they?"

I began to laugh. " I assume that they should be bursting through the door in 3…2…1"

Just as I finished counting, the front door burst open and in came Kiba and Neji.

"Idiot! Where are you?"

"Naruto I better not see you hurting Hinata-sama!" we heard them and began to laugh. I saw Naruto get up and lifted me as well.

"Naruto-kun! What if they see us like this? They might think we're doing something else."

"Oh relax Hinata-chan I don't think they'll even find-"

"There you are Naruto! What do you think you're doing to Hinata! Put her down this minute!" Neji and Kiba yelled at the same time. Boys. What can you do? Both of them are like brothers to me so I can't do anything about it. Ah well.

"This isn't what it looks like guys." Naruto-kun said as he put me down. Both boys turned around to look at the approaching footsteps. In the doorway stood Tenten with her seven-year-old son, Kenji, five-year-old daughter, Suki, and three year old daughter, Tatski.

"Hello Tenten, Kenji, Suki, and Tatski. Nice to see all of you" I said as I walked towards her and her children. I walked away from the boys' fight and approached my children as well. Rukia ran towards me with open arms. I caught her and lifted her as Eniki walked towards me as well and hugged my side.

"I Thought I would never see you again momma!" Rukia said as she began to cry. I lulled her and hummed a melody to rock her to sleep. As I did, the boys stopped and looked at me. When Rukia was asleep, I turned around to see the sincere faces of my boys. They walked towards one by one and left me with their goodbyes. I looked at my best friend as she gave me a reassuring hug, while Naruto-kun held our daughter in his arms.

"If there is any trouble you know where we are."

"I know and Tenten?"

"Hm"

"Thanks."

"No prob sis. What are good friends for?"

She left with a smile and walked towards Neji. He put an arm around her, while carrying his youngest daughter on his shoulders. I turned to look at Naruto-kun. He was walking down the hallway, towards Rukia's room. I walked behind him with Eniki on my trail.

I turned to face my son. " Eniki, go to bed and I will see you in the morning alright?"

"Are you positive? Because every time father comes home all I hear is you scream all night. What do you do in there?"

I blushed. Was I really that loud that my own son could hear me? "I'll tell you when your older Eniki. Oh by the way what was in that note you didn't want your sister to read. Let me see."

He held out the small scrap of paper with the words,

_Eniki-kun,_

_Meet me in the school courtyard as soon as school lets out on Thursday. _

_With all respect,_

_Your secret admirer._

I saw a deep blush on my son's face, a smirk playing at his lips. I laughed. "Who is it?"

"Uchiha Shira" he said with an even brighter face. I couldn't contain the joy in myself; I hugged him and lifted him of the ground.

As I put him down, he kissed me goodnight and ran to his room. I saw him run and I also saw Naruto-kun walk towards me. I blushed.

"Hey I haven't seen you blush like that since we were dating. So what's on your mind?"

"Well Naruto-kun, I was just thinking of all that happened today and decided that I will get better from this illness and I will not let myself die. I will see my kids grow up and have children of their own. And someday we will be proud grandparents!"

"Wow is that what's been on your mind lately?"

"Yeah that and the fact that you never told me about the nine tailed fox inside you! Naruto-kun I thought that you would know better! You know I wouldn't judge you so quickly! I thought you could trust me?"

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan I just don't know what came over me today. But you should know that I would love you and trust you forever. You should know that by now."

"Yeah I should."

"But you know what's been on my mind lately?"

I laughed. He put an arm around me and started to come closer. I could feel his hot breath on my face. "No" I heard someone say. Then I realized that came from my lips but I had no intention of commenting once again for Naruto-kun had captured me in another unforgettable kiss. Between our breaths he said, "you." I stopped him instantly. Had he spoken the truth?

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" I subsided my thought. Then I thought, _why would I even doubt my Naruto-kun? I know he spoke the truth so why judge him?_

"Nothing." I responded.

"So then what's also been on your mind?"

"Well I guess I should tell you this. Our son can hear us from his room. Why didn't you tell me I was loud?"

"Because I love it when you're loud" he started to kiss and nip at my neck. I could feel his breathing quicken. I gasped when his hand roamed my leg.

"N-a-r-u-t-o-_kun_. Not here. Wait 'till we get to our room first. We'll wake the children." I heard him growl.

"But Hinata-chan! I've been waiting for you forever!" I giggled. He was acting like a four year old again. I can't deal with him when he's acting like that. It's a big weakness of mine when he does that. I can't say no to anything.

"Naruto-kun I never told you what I wanted."

"And what is that?"

"I would like…" I whispered the rest in his ear. He grinned at me.

"Well may your wish be granted." He lifted me up just like the day of our honeymoon and through the door of our bedroom we went. He laid me on our bed. My arms were spread out and he hovered over me. He kept his hands holding mine above my head still. He began to kiss my neck, again. I bit my lip trying not to moan from the pleasure he was giving me. His head lowered and he lifted one hand away from its position to try to remove me shirt. I put my hand on his head, massaging it. He gave up on my shirt and lifted his head in frustration. He started to pout, cutely. "Hinata-chan! Help?" I giggled. That Naruto-kun, always tries not to act the way he does but as much as he tries the better he is at not succeeding. He got off of me and I lifted my shirt. As soon as I lifted it above my navel, I could see the want in my lover's eyes. I smirked and lowered my shirt. "No fair Hinata-chan! Come on, please?" he pleaded with those eyes of his. I sighed. "Yes!" I giggled once again at his reaction. I lifted my shirt above my head and threw it somewhere in a dark corner. I put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. He looked at me weirdly. I smirked, playfully. He got up from our bed and moved to another side, the side I was originally at. I turned around and positioned my self atop him. All I can remember of that night was complete bliss and the sound of Tenten coming through the door the next morning screaming at Naruto-kun and I for being lazy and forgetting that our son has to get to school. But, that's another story!

* * *

**A/N: If you didn't understand the last scene then wow… anyway this I must say has got to be the most serious story I have ever written. (Besides the scene when Neji, Tenten and Kiba came in. that was just to make me laugh for a while) hope you enjoyed this and please review! I may be thinking of writing a sequel but I don't know yet. If you think I should write a sequel review and tell me what you think it should be like. I might even put your ideas in my story. Depending if they go along with what I'm think about**. **So go ahead! Click on the little purplish-blue box down at the corner and submit! Submit! Submit! Thank you and that is all! (Bows in respect) just to clear some stuff up English is my second language so if you see any mistakes please tell me! Thanks once again! **


End file.
